Le courage insoupçonné de Neville
by Bananya
Summary: OS: Neville avait decidé d'avoir Severus et Severus, lui ne dirait pas non ;)


**Le courage insoupçonné de Neville**

Neville ouvrit grand les yeux dans l'immense maison de sa grand-mère qui fut un temps aussi celle des ses parents. La demeure était bien vide depuis la mort de sa grand-mère, elle était partie pendant la guerre. Il se sentait seul, sa famille lui manquait terriblement. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de rendre visite à ses parents depuis le décès de son aïeul, c'était trop douloureux, trop dure à supporter sans elle.

Il se leva de son lit, c'était la dernière semaine des vacances d'été. Le 1er, il repartirait pour une dernière année à Poudlard. Enfin, il n'espérait pas, des rumeurs disaient que le professeur Chourave n'allait pas tarder à prendre sa retraite dans un an ou deux. Il allait demander à Dumbledore de reprendre le poste aussitôt. Il pourrait alors être l'égal de Snape, il ne pourrait plus le mettre en retenue pour l'avoir défié et lui retirer des points pour tout autre prétexte. Mais ça n'allait pas l'empêcher d'essayer cette année.

Les années où Neville avait peur de son professeur de potion et qu'il pensait que ce dernier était la créature la plus terrifiante du monde sorcier, était largement révolu. Ces rêves torrides où il faisait l'amour pendant des heures avec Severus, lui avait bien prouvé le contraire.

Donc si cette année il voyait que son professeur de potion lui en laissait l'occasion, il lui sauterait dessus, littéralement.

Aujourd'hui, c'était donc shopping pour acheter les fournitures scolaires de l'année et aussi quelques ustensiles en plus pour la botanique. Il avait eu le plaisir de recevoir un lettre de Dumbledore, lui indiquant qu'une serre c'était libérée pour la rentrée et qu'il avait été recommandé par le professeur chourave pour qu'on lui cède. Il était tellement heureux, il allait passer tous ses temps libres là-bas.

S'il apportait des ingrédients pour son professeur de potion, peut-être aurait il un pass back-stage pour sa chambre à coucher. Il aurait tout le temps de le découvrir une fois arrivé à Poudlard.

…

Neville était seul dans sa cabine. Le Poudlard express était vide, il venait à peine d'arriver en gare. Il avait transplané très tôt, il avait eu peur d'arriver en retard pour son premier jour de cours. C'était la première année qu'il allait à King's cross seul.

Il était majeur désormais, il devait donc s'occuper de lui sans l'aide de personne.

Luna entra dans la cabine, le nez dans le Chicaneur.

« Bonjour Neville » dit elle sans lever la tête du journal.

« Bonjour Luna, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien merci, j'espère seulement que les Nargoles ne vont pas me jouer de mauvais tour cette année ».

Puis elle s'assit et passa le reste du trajet plongé dans son magazine.

Il ne vit et n'entendit pas parler du trio durant le chemin vers Poudlard. Il les aperçut seulement sur le quai à l'arrivée. Il se dirigea vers eux mais il se stoppa, hésitant. Ils avaient l'air si heureux et complice tous les trois, qu'il n'osa pas venir les déranger.

Puis il entendit crier juste derrière lui :

« Harry ! Hermione ! Ron ! »

Il se tourna légèrement pour voir Ginny à son niveau, en train de faire de grands gestes pour attirer leur attention.

« Ginny ! Neville ! » Cria Ron en leur faisant un geste de la main pour leur dire de venir.

Au final, ils l'avaient remarqué.

« Hey ! Salut les amis » dit-il avec un geste timide de la main.

« Ça va mon gars ? » dit Ron en lui passant son bras autour du cou.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ait eu aucune nouvelle de toi pendant les vacances ? J'étais inquiète ! » Dit Hermione sur un ton accusateur.

« Désolé Hermione, j'étais un peu occupé » mentit il d'un ton pas très convainquant.

« Mais oui » dit Hermione, pas dupe. Mais elle n'insista pas.

Ils se dirigeraient vers le château bras dessus bras dessous.

…

Une nouvelle semaine commença ainsi qu'un nouveau cours de potion. Neville s'était amélioré en cours de potion avec le temps, à présent il savait quel ingrédient, il ne fallait pas mettre et comment les préparer pour ne pas faire exploser son chaudron. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ses potions étaient parfaites.

Cela n'empêchait pas le Gryffondor d'appréhender ce cours, car il craignait que Severus ne retire des points à lui ou à d'autres membres de sa maison. Il sentait que ce dernier était frustré. Neville ne ratait plus ses potions, Harry était exemplaire et ne répondait pas aux piques du professeur. Il n'avait donc pas pu leur retirer autant de points qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Résultat : les Gryffondors étaient premier haut la main pour la Coupe des maisons.

Quand il entra dans la salle de potion, Snape l'accueillit avec un regard furieux auquel il répondit par un sourire et un petit regard qui se voulait séducteur. Severus détourna la tête perturbé. Neville se félicita mentalement pour un tel exploit.

Il alla donc s'asseoir du coté des Gryffondors car comme d'habitude les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne se mélangeaient pas.

Ron se mit à coté de Neville et bizarrement la potion n'était pas de couleur exacte demandé mais légèrement plus claire mais en tout cas, ils avaient réussis. Fier d'eux, Neville posa sa main sur le bras de Ron et il crut voir l'espace d'un instant le regard furieux de Severus posé sur Ron, avant qu'il ne se retourne.

Neville eu donc une idée diabolique, plus digne d'un Serpentard que d'un Gryffondor : rendre son professeur jaloux pour l'attirer dans ses filets.

…

Neville se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa serre, les mais dans les poches quand il fut heurté de manière plutôt violente par un Poufsouffle de 6ème année qui courait dans le couloir. Il fit voler toutes ses affaires en tombant sur les fesses. Neville se baissa pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres.

« Oh non, non, non ! Je suis déjà bien assez en retard pour le cours de potion. Snape va me tuer ! » Pleurnicha-t-il désespéré.

« Mais non, ça va aller, je t'accompagne » se proposa gentiment Neville.

« Oh, pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'être rentré dedans ».

« C'est rien, allez viens » dit il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ils prirent donc le chemin pour les cachots. A peine arrivé devant la porte de la salle, Severus les agressa presque, se collant très près de Neville.

« Que faites vous ici Londubat » lui demanda t il en faisant totalement abstraction du Poufsouffle.

« Je vous ramenais juste votre élève qui c'était perdu » en lui montrant le Poufsouffle qui était déjà en train de se faufiler derrière son professeur, profitant de la situation.

« Et vous, vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? » enchaîna Snape brusquement, se fichant complètement de son élève.

« Non, j'ai du temps libre » lui répondît-il avec un sourire sournois.

« Et vous ne devriez pas utiliser ce temps pour réviser ou bien faire vos devoirs ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur. Je sais utiliser mes temps libres à bon escient. Bonne journée à vous » lui répondît il de manière assez sensuelle.

Sur ce, il partit en roulant un peu des hanches afin de captiver le regard de son professeur, ce qui ne loupa pas. Quand il se retourna une dernière fois, il put voir à quel point Severus dévorait ses fesses du regard.

Il sourit de toutes ces dents et tourna dans le couloir pour rejoindre son but premier : sortir du château et aller dans sa serre.

En arrivant, il s'assit sur le lit de camps qu'il avait installé au bout d'à peine une semaine de cours, quand il avait passé un week-end entier dans sa serre, à faire des expériences et des mélanges et qu'il en s'était écroulé de fatigué, endormi entre 2 plants de dictame. Du coup maintenant, dès qu'il se sent un peu fatigué, il s'allonge un peu pour pouvoir continuer.

Il était censé avoir cour de potion en dernière heure mais il faut si concentré dans son travail que la nuit fut totalement tombée avant qu'il ne remarque combien de temps il était resté.

Il alluma la lumière.

Quand il se retourna, il vit Severus Snape adossé à la porte de la serre.

« Vous avez loupé mon cours, monsieur Londubat ».

« Excusez-moi professeur, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée ! »

« Vous avez aussi loupé le dîner » dit il en se relevant.

« Vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, professeur » dit-il, rieur.

« Bien sûr que non, Londubat » dit il en détournant le regard, « je suis venu pour vous mettre une retenue, pour avoir séché mon cour » dit il bizarrement gêné.

Neville sentit cette gêne et en profita pour se rapprocher.

« vraiment ? » dit-il à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il approcha son visage encore plus. Ils étaient si proches qu'on aurait cru que Neville allait l'embrasser. Severus sembla fermer les yeux, puis il se réveilla et recula brusquement.

« Oui, vous m'avez parfaitement compris ! Venez samedi à neuf heure dans mon bureau. Vous n'en sortirait que lorsque vous aurez réussit à confectionner la potion que vous été censé faire aujourd'hui durant mon cours. »

Puis il quitta la serre d'un pas pressé.

…

Samedi arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait espéré. Il se leva, pris son petit-déjeuner puis se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau de Snape avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore le temps.

Severus ne voulait qu'il ne quitte pas la pièce tant qu'il n'avait pas fini sa potion, lui ne quitterait pas la pièce tant qu'il n'avait pas mis le directeur des Serpentards dans son lit, métaphoriquement parlant.

Il toqua donc à la porte avant d'entrer.

« Asseyez-vous, Londubat ».

En effet tout était déjà prêt, le chaudron sur le feu, les ingrédients à porté de mains, le protocole écrit à la craie sur le tableau noir.

« Il faut deux heures pour faire la potion mais vous ne sortirait pas de là si elle n'est pas parfaite ».

Neville finit par s'asseoir. Il lut le protocole le plus lentement possible, il cherchait dans son esprit tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables pour arriver à ses fins.

« N'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide si vous en avez besoin » dit il de sa voix calme mais plus douce qu'à l'habituelle.

« Bien sûr, professeur » dit-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

…

Tout ce passait pour le mieux pour l'instant, la potion était comme elle était censée être à cette étape de la recette. Il prit des fèves et tenta tant bien que mal de les couper, Severus le regarda faire, attendant qu'il ne lui demande son aide car visiblement il n'y arrivait pas. Il se décida à agir lorsqu'une fève lui arriva droit dans la figure et qu'il l'esquiva de justesse.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Sev … professeur. La recette demande d'extraire le jus des fèves mais c'est impossible ! » .

« Oui, c'est normal, vous ne vous y prenez pas de la bonne manière » dit il en se levant et en se plaçant derrière lui.

Il prit la main de Neville dans la sienne pour le guider. Au lieu d'essayer de les couper, il utilisa la lame pour écraser la fève et en faire sortir le jus. Ils prirent la planche afin de déverser les fèves et leur jus dans le chaudron.

Le rouge sentit la virilité du vert pressée contre ses fesses. Il sentit monter la chaleur en lui. Il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à son professeur. Il glissa sa main lentement vers l'entre-jambe de ce dernier.

« Je peux t'aider … Severus ? »

« Monsieur Londubat ! » cria t il en se reculant.

« Et si tu m'appelais Neville pendant ces deux prochaines heures » dit-il en se rapprochant et en mettant ses bras autour du coup de Severus, « ça restera entre nous ».

Et sur ceux il prit possession plutôt violemment de ses lèvres, il fallut bien plusieurs secondes au professeur pour digérer la surprise et enfin répondre au baiser en mettant ses mains sur la taille de Neville.

Il descendit lentement ses mains vers les fesses du Gryffondor pour enfin les empoigner et le soulever. Il déposa ce dernier sur la table et le Serpentard se positionna entre les jambes de son élève, frottant leur érection, l'une contre l'autre. Il en arracha même un cri de plaisir à Neville.

Il l'allongea sur la table et poussa violemment ce qui gênait. Et sans interrompre le baiser, il entreprit de défaire fébrilement le pantalon de Neville. Le Gryffondor souleva ses fesses et tenta d'aider Snape du mieux qu'il put mais ils faillirent basculer tout les deux à la renverse.

Il poussa donc Severus en arrière pour qu'il se relève de lui et de la table. Il se jeta presque sur lui de manière bestiale, c'était sauvage, comme voir deux animaux combattre.

Ils roulèrent et Severus se mis au dessus de Neville. Il décida de le préparer à le recevoir, il inséra un à un ses doigts humidifiés de salive. Il y prit grand plaisir surtout lorsqu'il entendit gémir le châtain et gigoter sous lui. Une fois qu'il sentit que le Gryffondor était prêt, il se positionna devant son entrée mais Neville l'en n'empêcha en le faisant rouler sous lui, se retrouva maintenant au dessus de lui.

Le brun ouvrit grands les yeux de stupeur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je gère » dit il en se rapprochant pour donner un baiser chaste à son professeur.

Le Gryffondor se positionna au dessus du pénis érigé du brun et s'empala le plus doucement qu'il put. Il serra les dents. Severus voyant sa douleur, il attira doucement Neville à lui et l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressa le bas du dos dans le but de le détendre, de faire passer la douleur.

Une fois la douleur disparue, le rouge bougea doucement les hanches, instaurant un rythme lent.

Le vert finit par mettre ses mains sur les hanches de son Gryffondor et donna un violent coup de rein, faisant hurler ce dernier de plaisir. Satisfait du résultat, il recommença encore et encore. La pièce n'était plus que gémissements. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent emportés par la jouissance.

Neville se retira et s'allongea à coté de Severus. Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle. Le châtain se redressa et se rhabilla.

Au moment de partir, il se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres du brun qui était toujours allongé sur le sol en état de choc.

« C'était sympa, faudra qu'on remette ça » lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et il sortit de la pièce, tout guilleret.

En arrivant dans sa salle commune, il croisa Harry.

« Eh bah ! Tu sors d'où comme ça ? » lui dit il en le regardant de haut en bas.

En effet, il avait les cheveux en pagaille et les vêtements débraillés comme s'il sortait d'une soirée bien arrosée ou comme dans son cas d'une partie de jambes en l'air.

« De ma serre » dit-il comme si c'était crédible.

« Mais bien sûr ! C'était qui ? Je la connais ? C'est une dernière année ? »

Neville vira au rouge.

« Ce n'est pas une Serpentarde au moins, j'espère »

« Ce n'est pas une fille » dit il rouge de honte, la tête baisée.

Le châtain s'était peut être laissé pousser des ailes avec Snape mais il restait tout de même une personne timide et toute cette situation l'embarrassait.

« Je vois, ça me va tant que ce n'est pas un Serpentard » dit il en faisant un geste de doigt autoritaire.

« Laisse ce pauvre Neville tranquille, Harry » dit Hermione plus loin, dans un fauteuil, en relevant la tête de son bouquin.

« C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité » surenchérit-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? » dit Harry en se retournant vers elle.

« Oh Malfoy ! » gémit Ron en faisant semblant de s'enlacer lui-même.

On vit donc Harry virer au rouge écarlate. Neville, lui, en profita pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

…

Le Gryffondor était dans sa serre depuis le début de la matinée, il était maintenant treize heure et dans une heure, il y avait une sortie au Pré-au-Lard mais il se tâtait à y aller, il avait bien quelques courses à faire mais rien de bien urgent.

Il se retourna quand il entendit toquer à sa porte.

« Bonjour Neville »

Le professeur Snape se tenait là, devant lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres et un air plutôt doux sur le visage. Neville fut surpris pendant un instant par l'emploi de son prénom. Il trouvait ça agréable. Il continua donc dans la même direction que son professeur.

« Bonjour Severus. En quoi puis je t'aider ? »

« J'aurais aimé savoir, si tu avais de la Voltiflor, c'est plutôt rare d'en trouver dans le commerce et je commence à en être à cours, malheureusement pour moi ».

« Non, désolé, les graines de cette plante sont assez chère et je n'ai pas les moyens de me les offrir. Pourtant j'adorerais ».

« Moi qui voulais éviter le raffut de la sortie aux Pré-au-Lard ».

« Tu vas trouver tout ce dont tu as besoin aux Pré-au-Lard ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, il faut que j'aille au Chemin de Traverse et même si besoin à l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais pour transplaner, il faut que je sorte de l'enceinte du château et rien que l'idée de croiser tous ces marmots surexcités par leur première sortie de l'année, ça m'écœure ».

Neville sourit à cette dernière phrase, c'était du Severus tout craché.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Il faut une autorisation parentale pour aller plus loin que Pré-au-Lard »

« Je suis majeur, j'en ai plus besoin et même si s'était le cas, je n'aurais personne à qui la faire signer ».

« D'accord mais prépare toi, il n'y a rien de passionnant à refaire les stocks de la réserve ».

« Tu plaisante, la botanique, c'est ma passion ! »

« Dans ce cas, on se rejoint dans une heure à l'entrée du château, soit pas en retard, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps avant de coller des élèves ».

…

Quand Neville arriva avec deux minutes de retard, il vit Snape enguirlander deux Poufsouffles un peu trop joyeux.

« Vraiment ?! » dit il en arrivant à son niveau.

« Ça vous fera dix points de moins chacun pour Poufsouffle ».

Il se retourna et les Poufsouffles détalèrent comme des lapins.

« Je t'avais prévenu, on y va maintenant » dit il en avançant, sans attendre de réponse.

« T'as pas fait d'effort non plus ! » dit il, pas trop fort pour que les autres ne l'entende pas, en faisant tombé ses bras de lassitude.

Et il fit un bref sprint pour rattraper Severus qui était déjà bien loin.

Une fois les grilles du château passées, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour où en était Neville, une fois ce dernier à sa hauteur, il lui proposa son bras pour qu'ils puissent enfin transplaner.

A peine arrivés, ils croisèrent une multitude de derniers années qui étaient partis plus tôt dans la matinée, étant majeurs et ayant le permis de transplaner, le Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrait à eux.

« Bon commençons par les basiques » fit Severus en se frayant un chemin dans la foule.

Le Gryffondor fit en sorte de ne pas perdre le professeur des yeux, il s'arrêta devant le marchand de chaudrons. Logique ! Le rouge avait remarqué que dernièrement de plus de plus de chaudrons et autres ustensiles cassés traînaient dans le coin de la salle de cours et la pile ne faisait que grandir au fur et à mesure des semaines.

Les courses fut plutôt rapides, Severus indiquait ce qu'il voulait avec une précision incroyable, les modèles, le nombre, tout ca sans note. Et ils sortirent les mains vides du magasin, la commande étant trop importante, il valait mieux l'envoyé directement à l'école.

Ils se rendaient chez l'apothicaire, et c'est là que les talents de Neville pouvaient enfin entrer en jeu. Ils parcouraient les rayons, Severus allait s'emparer d'une espèce de plante.

« Attends Severus » dit il en lui attrapant la main.

Il guida doucement leur main jointent vers l'étagère du dessous ».

« Cette plante est de la même espèce, elle n'est que très légèrement plus chère mais les effets sont beaucoup plus fort ».

« Je vois que monsieur s'y connait » dit l'apothicaire sortant d'entre deux rayons, gâchant l'ambiance.

« Oui » dit Neville en se grattant la tête, clairement gêné.

« Vous feriez un excellent apothicaire ».

« Je me vois plus professeur, désolé ».

Severus tiqua à ce moment là.

« Je vois, vous avez besoin de conseils ou ça devrait aller ? »

« On va se débrouiller, merci » dit Snape de son ton sec habituel.

Une fois l'apothicaire éloigné, le directeur des verts se retourna vers le rouge.

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais devenir professeur, je pensais que tu voulais entreprendre une carrière dans la botanique ».

« Oui, j'ai l'intention de faire des études de botanique pour augmenter mes connaissances en la matière puis je demanderais le poste de professeur à Dumbledore, une fois que madame chourave prendra sa retraite ».

« On va passer plus de temps ensemble que je le pensais au final » dit il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Neville tourna au rouge écrevisse.

« Tu penses que Dumbledore me donneras le poste ? »

« Bien sûr, t'es plus que qualifié pour ça ! »

Le Gryffondor fit son plus beau de ses sourires et Severus tomba sous le charme. Ce dernier approcha sa tête doucement de celle de Neville et il l'embrassa, un chaste et doux baiser qui ne dura pas assez longtemps aux goûts du Gryffondor.

« Et si on continuait, il nous reste plein d'ingrédients à prendre ici mais aussi à l'allée des

Embrumes ».

Ils prièrent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin chez l'apothicaire et leur fit un prix de lot, vu les quantités qu'ils achetaient.

Et ils se dirigèrent enfin vers l'allée. Elle était vraiment glauque et sombre. Neville se rapprocha de Severus de sorte à ce que leur main se frôle.

« T'as pas l'habitude de venir dans ce genre d'endroit, pas vrai ? »

« Ça se voit, non » dit il avec un sourire anxieux.

Le vert lui attrapa la main et croisa leurs doigts. Une légère tension s'envola des épaules du rouge.

« Ça va aller » le rassura t il.

Et il entra dans la première boutique à leur droite, lâchant la main de Neville qu'une fois à l'intérieur mais tout en restant près de lui.

En effet le magasin était plein d'ingrédients très réglementés par le Ministère et pourtant essentiels à la confection des potions des programmes scolaires, quelle ironie !

Neville resta en retraite, ne se sentant pas dans son élément, il vit donc Snape s'engager dans une bataille virulente d'enchère, en effet la marchande était prête à tout pour les arnaquer. Mais elle finit par céder car Severus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en démordre. C'était devait être une habitude entre eux.

Une fois les ingrédients empaquetés et payé, ils purent enfin se diriger vers la sortie. Le rouge se sentait de plus de plus rassuré au fur et à mesure que la lumière du Chemin de Traverse se rapprochait.

« Neville ? »

L'appelé se retourna pour faire face à Severus, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait accéléré le pas pour sortir de cette allée.

« Oui ? »

« Tiens » lui dit-il en lui tendant une petite bourse.

Neville l'ouvrit et quand il vit ce qu'elle contenait, sa mâchoire se décrocha presque. Une grande quantité de graines de Voltiflor, là au creux de sa main.

« Severus, t'aurais pas dû. Je ne peux pas accepter ça, ça vaut une vraie fortune, ça a dû te coûter tellement chère ».

« Oui, un peu mais je l'ai payé avec l'argent de l'école comme tout le reste ».

« Et qu'est ce que Dumbledore va dire de tout ça » dit Neville en agitant la bourse.

« Je vais lui dire la vérité » dit-il.

Le Gryffondor attendait patiemment la suite de sa réponse.

« Que le prix de la Voltiflor sur le marché ne cesse d'augmenter et qu'il serait plus lucratif pour Poudlard dans faire pousser dans les serres de l'école et qui de mieux que le meilleur élève de botanique pour les faire pousser ».

« Merci » dit Neville, les larmes aux bords des yeux, clairement ému par les paroles du professeur de potion.

Il posa son paquetage au sol pour mettre ses bras autour du cou de Severus et il l'embrassa. Il rompit également très vite le baiser.

« Et si on sortait de cette endroit, il me fout vraiment la chaire de poule » dit le rouge en reprenant ses paquets.

…

Ils venaient de transplaner devant l'enceinte de l'école et il y avait déjà quelques élèves qui rentraient de leur sortie aux Pré-au-Lard. Ils firent donc en sorte que cette situation soit tout à fait normale. Un élève aidant son professeur à porter ses paquets jusqu'à son bureau.

Une fois là-bas, ils commencèrent à tout ranger dans cette réserve assez étroite, Neville sur l'escabeau et Severus en dessous.

Le vert boulonnait en lui, le rouge était trop proche de lui, il avait envie de lui.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, lorsque le Gryffondor se tourna et que le directeur de Serpentard se retrouva avec les fesses de Neville à quelques centimètres de sa tête.

« Neville »

Ce dernier eu à peine le temps de se retourner que Severus l'attrapa sous les aisselles et le sortit de la réserve pour le renverser sur son bureau en poussant tout les éléments gênants au passage.

Et il l'embrassa fougueusement, si fort qu'ils en firent claqués leur mâchoire. Ils ne se quittèrent pas un instant, Severus le déshabilla en un clin d'œil, le prépara le plus rapidement mais doucement possible.

Il n'en pouvait plus et à voir Neville onduler frénétiquement ses hanches, lui non plus. Et il le pénétra, il entra son gland précautionneusement dans l'anneau de chaire du châtain, une fois à la moitié, il donna un violent coup de rein, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde. Le rouge hurla de plaisir et le vert ne s'arrêta pas là, les cris du Gryffondor l'encourageant à donner des coups de rein de plus en plus puissant, le menant à la jouissance.

Neville ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau était submergé par le désir. Et Severus se retira.

« Whoa » dit Neville au moment où Snape allait parler.

« C'est vrai, j'allais te dire que je suis désolé de mettre emporté comme ça ».

« Tu devrais te laisser emporter plus souvent. Regarde ! J'en tremble encore tellement c'était bon ».

Le vert sourit, c'était fou comme il était en train de tomber amoureux de ce jeune homme. Il était beau, brillant et il savait le faire sourire. Il n'avait pas ressentit ça pour une personne depuis Lily.

Le rouge lui sourit en retour et l'attrapa pour le rapprocher, leur visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Neville.

« A quel point tu me rends heureux »

« Ah oui ? » et il l'embrassa, « et ça ? ça te rends encore plus heureux ? »

« Oui, je pense » fit le brun d'un air faussement songeur.

« Je vais devoir recommencer alors » dit il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ils firent l'amour encore une fois, plus lentement et passionnément. ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

FIN.


End file.
